


ANC Café

by lauraga



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraga/pseuds/lauraga
Summary: Barcelona, 2017. Enjolras es el líder de un grupo de amigos que se encuentran cada semana en el Café de la sede de la ANC. Con el panorama político actual, saben que se les viene encima una gorda... y mucha faena. ¿Conseguirán su amada República Catalana o terminarán en la cárcel?





	ANC Café

**Author's Note:**

> Vuelvo después de mucho tiempo. Soy catalana y, como no podía ser de otra forma, el "procés" lleva afectando mi vida de pleno des de mitad de septiembre. En estos meses de manifestaciones Enjolras se me ha pasado muchas, muchas veces por la cabeza. Así que al fin me he animado y voy a intentar escribirlo! No sé qué va a salir de aquí. Espero que algo divertido.
> 
> Obviamente mi punto de vista de la situación no va a cambiar y puede verse reflejado. Si no os gusta no leáis y absteneos de comentarios desagradables, por favor. Igualmente, estaré encantada de aclarar cualquier cosa relacionada con el tema. Gracias.

Era lunes 4 de septiembre, y Grantaire no daba crédito al calor que aún hacía en su amada Barcelona. Como iba con tiempo, se permitió quedarse un momento mirando la puerta de la sede de la ANC.  
\- Quién me iba a decir a mí que acabaría aquí… - susurró.  
Él y Éponine eran colegas y amigos desde que tenían tres años. Ella trabajaba en el bar de la sede de la ANC, el “ANC Café”, desde hacía siete años, y él solía ir allí y se emborrachaba cada día. Pero el año siguiente apareció él. Ellos, de hecho. Sólo podía fijarse en su ángel rubio, y intentar acercarse a él, borracho, fue un desastre. Por su suerte, Courfeyrac le había echado un cable, y aún no se creía los resultados: Enjolras había movido cielo y tierra hasta conseguir que Grantaire trabajara en el bar. Como consecuencia, el ANC Café había ganado su mejor coctelero, y Grantaire, como no podía beber en el trabajo, había casi conseguido salir de su adicción.  
\- Ey, que empezamos hoy eh, Grantaire!  
Se sobresaltó con la palmada de Éponine.  
\- Se te ve muy contenta, para ser el primer día de trabajo…  
\- ¡Y tú deberías estar igual! - le pegó una palmadita en la cabeza. - Hoy vamos a ver a Marius y a Enjolraaaas! - canturreó y fue saltando hasta entrar a la ANC.  
Grantaire rió y la siguió.  
\- ¡Si necesitas una mano llámame!  
Se fue directo a abrir el bar. Odiaba el primer día después de vacaciones: había taaaaanta faena… pero Éponine tenía razón: hoy le vería. Se pasó un par de horas poniendo la bebida en las neveras, otra quitando el polvo de la barra, sillas y mesas, y finalmente terminó los últimos detalles y abrió el bar al público. Solo… que faltaban unas horas para que la reunión de la ANC empezara.

 

* * *

\- ¿‘Ponine, a qué hora era la reunión?  
\- ¡Dios, Grantaire, deja de preguntármelo!!!  
La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina y ‘Taire rió.  
\- Hawaaaaaaii, bombaaaaaaay..!!!  
\- Courfeyrac, deja de cantar eso, hace tres semanas que volviste y yo ya hace dos que trabajo!  
\- Veeeenga, Combeferre, no seas aguafiestas! Volaaaaare…  
\- Ey chicos, unos tragos de bienvenida? A la primera ronda invita la casa. - no podía evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a esos dos.  
\- ¡Claro Grantaire! Dos cervezas. Además, nos habrías invitado igualmente, porque tenemos una notícia que te encantará.  
Grantaire cogió dos cervezas y una bolsa de patatas y se fue a sentar junto con sus amigos.  
\- A ver, ¿qué pasa?  
Courf bebió y se hizo el interesante.  
\- Resuuuuulta… que nuestro magnífico Enjolras… - bebió un trago.  
\- ¡Venga, Courf, suéltalo de una vez, que me vas a matar!  
\- Jajajajjajja! Veeenga vale. Resulta que Enjolras se nos ha cansado de vivir en Terrassa y hacer más de dos horas de viaje cada día, así que para su 4to curso de carrera ha decidido mudarse a Barcelona.  
\- ¡Llevo años diciéndoselo! Aun así no entiendo en que me afecta e..  
\- Porque se viene a vivir contigo - Combeferre metió cucharada.  
\- Espera, QUÉ????? - Grantaire se atragantó con el trago de cerveza que había robado y se quedó blanco.  
\- Todos nosotros vivimos en pisos compartidos y no tenemos habitaciones libres. ¡Tú vives solo y hace meses que buscas compañero de piso! Y te mueres por Enjy. ¡Tres en uno!  
\- ¡Pe-pero… no puedo hacerlo! - estaba casi en pánico - Soy súper desordenado, hay alcohol por toda mi cocina, y pelos de gato, y, y… me estoy mareando.  
Combeferre le pasó un brazo amistoso por la espalda y le habló suave.  
\- Ey, crack, tranquilo! Enjolras sabe todo eso, y está dispuesto a aguantarlo. Sus clases empiezan la semana que viene, así que no tiene tiempo de buscar nada más. Y siempre puedes decirle que no, pero no quieres - le sonrió ampliamente - Intenta no ser tan desastre y seguro que no se quiere marchar. ¡Ya verás cuando descubra cómo cocinas!  
\- Uf… si tú lo dices…  
\- Pero recuerda - parecía la situación más divertida en que Courfeyrac hubiera estado envuelto nunca - no te hemos dicho nada. Se lo hemos dicho a él, y él hoy te lo propondrá a ti. Tú no sabes nada.  
El camarero dejó caer su cabeza y enterró sus rizos en sus manos.  
\- Ahora mismo necesito un gin-tonic bien cargado.  
Se levantó, aún muy asustado, y volvió detrás de la barra.

 

* * *

\- ¿En el bar antes de la reunión? ¿Qué hablamos sobre eso? - un ceño fruncido con rizos de oro entró en el local.  
\- Veeeenga Enjolras, es el primer día, y nos ha invitado Grantaire.  
\- Anda que… - suspiró resignado y se sentó junto a ellos.  
\- ¿Qué hay, Apolo? Invita la casa, ¿qué te pongo?  
\- Un aquarius - refunfuñó.  
Feliz de verle y acercarse a él, le sirvió la bebida.  
\- Venga, aún estás de vacaciones, te has reencontrado con tus amigos, y tu querido Grantaire te invita a un refresco. ¡Alegra esa preciosa cara!  
Eso no hizo mejorar el humor del rubio, pero desde luego sí el del moreno, que volvió a la barra bien contento.

* * *

Durante las reuniones, siempre se aburría. Aunque se refirieran al local como dos espacios diferentes, lo cierto era que era todo una gran sala. Cerca de la entrada estaba el punto de información y venta, y al fondo, y ocupando la mayor parte del local, estaban la barra del bar y sus mesas. Así que, durante las reuniones, ni tenía clientes ni se libraba de oír las discusiones. Habían empezado el curso preparando los últimos detalles para el 11 de septiembre, pero Grantaire se entretenía pinturreando en una servilleta.

* * *

\- Vale chicos. Falta apenas una semana para el 11S. Llevamos un buen ritmo de inscritos y hemos vendido ya casi todas las camisetas. No queda mucho por decidir en esta reunión, pero ¿alguien tiene alguna duda o sugerencia?  
\- Podríamos montar una parada al centro para vender las camisetas e informar a la genta que aún no se haya enterado.  
\- Buena idea, Jehan. ¿Alguien puede encargarse de los permisos municipales?  
\- Yo mismo, Enjolras.  
\- Bien, Joly. - consultó la agenda - Podríamos poner la parada este viernes 8, espero que no vayamos muy tarde. Sí tenemos luz verde, nos vemos el miércoles para organizarlo. ¿Algo más?  
Nadie dijo nada, todos deseando poder charlar de las vacaciones sentados unos metros más a la derecha, en el bar.  
\- Vale pues, estamos en contacto. - Enjolras se levantó, como el resto, y se puso la chaqueta.  
\- Venga, Enjolras, es el primer día - Marius, que estaba a su lado, le paró los pies. - Dime que te quedar a tomar algo.  
\- Está bien… - refunfuñó y se quitó la chaqueta.  
\- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Bahorel?  
\- Feuilly, que cambiado estás!  
\- ¡Venga chicos que invito yo!  
\- Grantaire, cinco cervezas!  
\- ¡Una Coca-Cola por aquí!  
\- ¡Un bocata de tortilla!  
\- Venga, ‘Taire, que te echo una mano - Éponine le guiñó un ojo y se fue a la cocina.  
\- No sé qué haría sin ti…  
Lo peor de ese bar era precisamente eso, que se pasaba horas vacío y en horas puntas no cabía ni una aguja. Por suerte, sus amigos, que ya se hacían llamar “els amics de l’ANC”, venían a pasar muchas tardes allí, sin que hubiera reuniones.  
De secó el sudor de la frente y se dejó caer en su silla detrás de la barra.  
\- Uh, tendré que pedir un aumento.  
\- No seas quejica, si te haces de oro cada lunes a las 20:30h - rió Courf. Él y los otros se habían quedado sentados en la barra.  
\- Esto, Grantaire… - ¡Enjolras iniciando una conversación con él! Tuvo que controlarse para no parecer nervioso. Aunque el rubio se veía francamente incómodo - ¿A qué hora cierras el bar?  
\- Uh… cuando me dejan - señaló a los clientes ampliamente con el brazo - Entre semana intento cerrar sobre las 12, como muy tarde. Pero como mañana aún no madrugo, puede alargarse. ¿Por qué? Tú nunca te quedas más tarde de las nueve - rió.  
Enjolras gruñó un imperceptible “nada”.  
‘Taire suspiró. ¿Cómo iban a convivir juntos si tenía esa actitud?  
\- ¡Bueno, nos vamos a ir yendo! Tenemos que volver a instalarnos al piso.  
\- ¿¿Tan temprano?? ¡Bueno, pero no os olvidéis de venir a verme!  
Se quedó Enjolras solo, y el camarero tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Seguro que todo estaba planeado.  
\- ¿Tú te quedas? Me asombras. ¿Qué ha pasado este verano?  
\- Quería hablar contigo…  
\- Soy todo oídos ante tu dulce voz.  
\- Quizá no era tan buena idea. Me han dicho los chicos que buscas compañero de piso.  
\- Así es… aunque no le pongo demasiado empeño desde hace tiempo. Se vive muy bien solo.  
\- Bueno, me preguntaba si podría ser tu compañero de piso - siguió hablando muy deprisa sin dejarle tiempo a decir nada - Ha sido una decisión muy precipitada, pero quiero venir a vivir a Barcelona y con tan poco tiempo no encontraré nada más. Si quieres puedo seguir buscando una vez ya instalado…  
Grantaire rió.  
\- No te preocupes. Puedes venir a casa. Está un poco lejos de la Universidad, pero no está mal del todo. ¿Cuándo te vienes entonces?  
\- Mañana.  
\- ¿¿Qué??  
\- No.. no va bien?  
\- Bueno, no me lo esperaba, nada más… - mintió. Tendría que pasarse la noche en vela para poder dejar el piso decente.  
\- Vale. Esta noche duermo en el sofá de Combeferre. A las 11 empiezo a traer mis cosas.  
El moreno asintió. No sabía si reír o llorar. Quizá era mejor hacer ambas cosas.  
Apolo se fue, y él se quedó pensativo en la barra. Miró los pocos clientes que aún quedaban, y luego el reloj. Las diez. Alomejor aún podía cerrar temprano. Se hizo algo rápido de cenar y cuando terminó cerró el local. No sabía ni por dónde empezaría a ordenar el piso.


End file.
